As known, bulky, block-shaped containers made of metal are used in humanitarian missions or missions of civil protection for stocking equipment of various types in support of the mission. The containers are usually parked at a certain distance from the base prepared for the mission, in squares or open fields. When the mission takes place in areas marked by particularly hot climates, e.g., in desert areas or tropical areas, the temperature within the container may rise up to 70-80° C. This circumstance may cause any perishable material stocked within the container to damage, such as food, medicines, machines requiring a suitable ventilation (e.g., power units), etc., and may also be very dangerous when inflammable/explosive materials are stocked within the container, such as fuels (e.g., for supplying the above-cited power units), munitions, and the like.
Although it is theoretically possible to cool the containers by conventional conditioning plants, this solution is not taken into consideration because the containers are often abandoned, even for very long periods, in non-equipped areas where they are exposed to the inclemency of the weather and to extreme climatic conditions, while the above conditioning plants require constant check and regular maintenance, so that they have not the required operative autonomy.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a container for special materials, which is provided with a both effective and safe cooling system having a high operative autonomy.